Judith Hoag
Judith Hoag (born June 29, 1968) is an American actress. She is best known for portraying April O'Neil in the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film (1990). She has also co-starred as Gwen Cromwell Piper in the Disney Channel Halloweentown television films series. Life and career[edit source | editbeta] Hoag was born in Newburyport, Massachusetts.[2] Hoag has acted professionally since 1986. In 1990 she played April O'Neil in the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film.[3] She began playing guest roles on television series and in commercials,[3] such as Quantum Leap, Melrose Place, Roseanne, The Nanny, Murder, She Wrote, The X-Files, Six Feet Under, Ghost Whisperer, NYPD Blue, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, CSI: NY, Criminal Minds, Sons of Anarchy, Castle, The Middle., Grimm and among other notable television series.[2] Hoag starred as Gwen Cromwell Piper in the Disney Channel Halloweentown television films series: Halloweentown (1998), Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001), Halloweentown High(2004) and Return to Halloweentown (2006). She also appeared in the films Cadillac Man (1990), Armageddon (1998), Flying By (2009), I Am Number Four (2011) and Sexting in Suburbia(2012).[4] From 2006 to 2011, Hoag appeared as Cindy Price on the HBO drama series Big Love. In 2012, Hoag was cast in recurring role in the ABC drama series Nashville created by Academy Award winner Callie Khouri.[5] She plays the poised and driven Tandy Wyatt, daughter and protégé of Lamar Hampton. She referees sister Rayna (Connie Britton) and Lamar (Powers Boothe) contentious relationship, trying to calm the waters.[6] Filmography[edit source | editbeta] Film[edit source | editbeta] Television[edit source | editbeta] *''American Playhouse'' as Kevin's Friend (1 episode, 1986) *''Loving'' as Charlotte 'Lotty' Bates Alden (unknown episodes, 1986–1987) *''Spenser: For Hire'' as Eileen Kingsley (1 episode, 1988) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1 episode, 1989) *''Wolf'' (1989) as Melissa Shaw Elliott (unknown episodes) *''The Young Riders'' (1 episode, 1990) *''Lenny'' as Megan (1 episode, 1991) *''Quantum Leap'' as Julie Miller (1 episode, 1992) *''Roseanne'' as Kerry (1 episode, 1992) *''Melrose Place'' as Sarah Goldstein (2 episodes, 1992) *''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.'' as Iphigenia Poole (1 episode, 1993) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' as Lainie Flanders (1 episode, 1993) *''Dream On'' as Pamela (1 episode, 1994) *''The Nanny'' as Katherine Porter (1 episode, 1994) *''Murder, She Wrote'' as Gretchen Price (2 episodes, 1992–1994) *''Hardball'' as Barbara (1 episode, 1994) *''Mad About You'' as Doris (1 episode, 1994) *''Sweet Justice'' as Cory Shaw (1 episode, 1995) *''The Burning Zone'' as Meredith Schrager (2 episodes, 1997) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' as Segment From the Agency (1 episode, 1997) *''Nash Bridges'' as Dr. Gabrielle (1 episode, 1997) *''Nothing Sacred'' as Judy (2 episodes, 1997) *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' as Maureen Hunt (1 episode, 1998) *''Soldier of Fortune, Inc.'' as Claire Broderick (1 episode, 1998) *''Strange World'' as Regina Tyler (1 episode, 1999) *''Providence'' as Susan Marcus (1 episode, 1999) *''Chicago Hope'' as Tina Hofmeister (1 episode, 1999) *''The X-Files'' as Dr. Mindy Rinehart (1 episode, 1999) *''Touched by an Angel'' as Janet (1 episode, 2000) *''The Pretender'' as Captain Angela Wiley (2 episodes, 1998–2000) *''Judging Amy'' as Bonnie Manning (1 episode, 2001) *''Boston Public'' as Beth Thomas (1 episode, 2002) *''Six Feet Under'' as Dawn (1 episode, 2002) *''ER'' as Mrs. Brenner (1 episode, 2002) *''Without a Trace'' as Carol Miller (1 episode, 2003) *''Crossing Jordan'' as Alice Ross (1 episode, 2003) *''The Guardian'' as Ria Lewicki (1 episode, 2003) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' as Merill Maguire (1 episode, 2004) *''Century City'' (1 episode, 2004) *''7th Heaven'' as Mrs. Johnson (1 episode, 2004) *''NYPD Blue'' as Paige Matheson (1 episode, 2004) *''JAG'' as Mildred Evans (1 episode, 2005) *''Close to Home'' as Terry the Madam (1 episode, 2005) *''Commander in Chief'' as Syndi Saltzman (1 episode, 2006) *''Bones'' as Helen Granger (1 episode, 2006) *''Still Standing'' as Melanie Goldman (1 episode, 2006) *''Ghost Whisperer'' as Angela Morrison (1 episode, 2006) *''Grey's Anatomy'' as Rhada Douglas (2 episodes, 2007) *''Notes from the Underbelly'' as Mrs. Cole (1 episode, 2007) *''Women's Murder Club'' as Dr. Raine Van Aiken (1 episode, 2007) *''Swingtown'' as Rita Pierce (1 episode, 2008) *''Sons of Anarchy'' as Karen Oswald (1 episode, 2008) *''The Mentalist'' as Sandra Boatwright (1 episode, 2008) *''The Forgotten'' as Charlotte Dent (1 episode, 2009) *''CSI: NY'' as Mrs. Reynolds (1 episode, 2010) *''Private Practice'' as Angie McConnell (3 episodes, 2010) *''Weeds'' as Dana (1 episode, 2010) *''Big Love'' as Cindy Price (13 episodes, 2006–2011) *''The Defenders'' as Courtney Noland (1 episode, 2011) *''Off the Map'' as Margie Packard (1 episode, 2011) *''In Plain Sight'' as Sharon Harris (1 episode, 2011) *''Castle'' as Mrs. Hamilton (1 episode, 2011) *''Grimm'' as Mrs. Jessup (1 episode, 2011) *''Criminal Minds'' as Diana Mitchell (1 episode, 2012) *''The Middle.'' as Mrs. Jennings (1 episode, 2012) *''Happily Divorced'' as Donna (1 episode, 2012) *''Nashville'' as Tandy Wyatt (2012–present) Category:1968 births